


At Light's Door

by jadefeather



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadefeather/pseuds/jadefeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They continue to hold each other even at the edge of death and rebirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Light's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place near the end of the Stars arc in the manga.

Rei remembers the press of calloused, but warm fingers to her lips before she wakes up.

The complete whiteness of the space blinds her and she squeezes her eyes shut. The total darkness of death was almost a comfort to her.

She feels a pressure on her hand, fingers warm around the palm, and then-

“Rei.”

Her eyes spring open immediately and she sits up, almost hitting Minako in the face. Rei opens her mouth to apologize, but she can only gape in silence.

She tries again. “Mi-“

Minako lets out a wail and flings her arms around her, her hand still clasped in Rei’s.


End file.
